This program is designed to establish at the University of Texas at Austin a high field, superconducting Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectrometry facility for the routine acquisition of proton and carbon NMR spectra at 270 MHz. This equipment will materially improve the speed and quality of eleven research programs under the direction of six Principal Investigators currently funded through the National Institutes of Health.